


The Nightmare That Never Ends

by somihomie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Writoween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somihomie/pseuds/somihomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for #writoween</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Blood/Flesh/Bone

It was an accident. But it happened, and no one was held accountable for it.

He couldn’t really believe it once he heard the news. Something like this couldn’t happen to one of his friends. His teammates. His kin.

But, standing at the hospital, looking down at the small, fragile body lying in bed, motionless, he couldn’t deny it any longer. His sharp, feline eyes were wide, his smile nonexistent. His albino hair a matted mess from running all the way over here, over exerting his long legs to push him faster and faster, as if every moment he wasted was a moment closer to losing the other.

He wasn’t dead. Not yet, anyways. But he will be, as the doctor was explaining, if they didn’t do anything about it. He needed a bone marrow transplant.

What did that even mean? What’s a marrow? He needed a bone.

He had more than enough to spare.

While the other was explaining some procedures to his nurse, Lev’s gaze wandered over to the surgical tools, still stained red from doing as much as they could to patch the other back together. He didn’t even think twice about it. His long arm reached out, and grabbed the knife, and stabbed his left shoulder with it. The blood squirting out, splattering all over the floor and walls and curtain alerting the doctor and nurse to their feet. He dug the knife deeper in, tearing through flesh, not stopping until he flesh the hard material of his bone, before wrenching it down to go through his muscles.

“Yaku-san needs a new bone? He can have mine. I only need my right arm to spike anyways-” His tone was stuttered, clenching his teeth to suppress the pain, blinded by adrenaline and his whimsical thoughts on trying to save the other. The doctor and nurse grabbed him, trying to pry his hand away from his shoulder, trying to stop his actions.

The sound of pants and tearing meat could be heard.

_“_ _Stop!”_


	2. Vampire/Ghost

“This is getting boring.”

“Let’s spice things up then.”

“A wager? You’re on.”

Three lips rose into a smirk, revealing sharp fangs, leaning back in their seats to get more comfortable. They stared at each other, their personalities clearly visible over their expressions. While one was smirking, his eyes scheming, another was dull, void of life, and the last bored, not amused by the flashing lights and blaring music by the party happening around them.

“We all try to go after one target. Whoever can successfully capture their attention and leave with them, wins.”

“Generic.”

“Have any brighter ideas?”

Dull and bored glanced at each other, before agreeing to go along with his plans. Nothing to gain, nothing to lose. It might actually be fun, instead of wasting themselves away by alcohol all night long.

“Who’s going to act as prey?”

They all scanned their gazes across the room, looking around for a suitable, yet challenging target. They looked past sweating bodies grinding over each other, past the overzealous DJ, past the hook ups making out in the shadows, to see a fellow one of their kind. He was fidgety, staring hungrily at someone. He trailed his gaze, following it to behind the bar, to see the bartender tending to customers. He was average height, toned in a deliciously healthy way, tanned skin, eyes focusing completely on his work instead of the girls trying to hit on him.

“That one.”

“You’re such a sore loser, Eita.”

“Just because Oikawa said once that he was prettier then you-”

“The gaul.”

“-doesn’t give you permission to steal his prey, including using this bet as an excuse.”

“Are you in, or not?”

Kei and Tetsurou gave each other a knowing glance, before giving in quite easily.

“What are your battle strategies, gentlemen?” Eita asked, very amused to hear what they have to say.

“Seduction,” Kei started.

“A bit of teasing and a bunch of false hope before he dies. Classy.”

“Romance,” Tetsurou went next.

“Serve dinner before he becomes yours. Very old-fashioned.”

“What about you, wise guy?”

“Lust."

“Is everything about sex for you?”

“Yes.”

Tetsurou stood up first, striding over confidently to the bar, taking a seat on the stool, before flashing one of his trademark smirks over at him.

“What would you like, sir?”

“A name, please.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yours specifically. Followed by a number, and a promise that I don’t have to go through another day without looking into your deep, beautiful eyes…”

On the side, Eita and Kei glanced at each other.

“I’d be on my knees so fast if he used that line on me,” Eita whispered into the other’s ear, Kei nodding in agreement.

The bartender blinked at the other, taken aback by his comment about his eyes.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he stated the obvious, showing his name tag. “Now if you want my number, I[ suggest](http://s.ltmmty.com/click?v=VVM6ODc1NjY6MzI4NTpzdWdnZXN0aW9uczpmZjJhZjQ0ZmQ2NTU3NDFhMzU4YWMyZjJlYTI4Y2I1MDp6LTEwOTQtMjM2MTU2MTE6YXJjaGl2ZW9mb3Vyb3duLm9yZzoyNTc5OTg6NmEwMjI4YTE5Y2Y4NjVlNjBhZjMzZTg2YzZjYTNhYmI6MDFjZTZhOTgxZjRlNGEyZGI0MTQ0MmU1OWJlNDRjZTc6MTpkYXRhX3NzLDEzMzB4MjU2MDtkYXRhX3JjLDE7ZGF0YV9mYixubztkYXRhX2l0bl90ZXN0LDIwMTUwOTE4X3Q7OjUxNDkwNDI&subid=g-23615611-8aab2d3b99674072a592df8ed73ad71f-&data_ss=1330x2560&data_rc=1&data_fb=no&data_itn_test=20150918_t&data_tagname=A&data_ct=image_only&data_clickel=link&data_sid=C652B774B4584D1EAB4B07A6D1E2C170) you take out a pen and paper to jot it down.”

“I’ve got a good memory,” Tetsurou responded, his smirk widening as he thought, _hook and reel_.

Hajime leaned forward, an inch away from the other’s face, lips barely whispering over each other. “It’s… 555-FUC-KOFF.” He pulled away, grabbing a glass to wipe with a rag. “Now, if you aren’t going to order a drink, I suggest you do just that.”

Hesitant, Tetsurou slid off the stool, dejectedly trotting back to his previous seat with the other two.

“Watch and learn, ladies,” Kei boldly stated, getting up next, walking over to the bar with a bored look. “One Bloody Mary. Extra bloody.”

“Coming right up,” Hajime responded, grabbing a glass to get to work on it.

“So you work out, huh?”

“Obviously.”

“Think you can recommend me some tips on bulking up?”

“Sure, what part of your body do you want to work on?”

“Well,” Kei started, his voice trailing off, giving the other a visible once over. “My arms… my abs… my legs… my back…”

“Uh-huh.”

“Maybe you could personally help me out with it.”

“I don’t have that kind of time.”

“I’m pretty flexible with time, I can work around you.”

Hajime slid his drink over to him. They didn’t break eye contact, as Kei picked up the glass, taking a sip, his adam’s apple bobbing, letting out a soft sigh from the refreshing liquid, licking his lips to seal the deal. He leaned forward slightly, sliding his hand closer to the other’s callous one, his fingertips brushing the other’s skin. Hajime glanced down, before back up at the blonde, turning his hand palm up. “Payment.”

Kei froze, blinking in question at the other’s words.

“For the drink.”

After reeling out of his bewilderment, he paid for the drink, before storming back to the others.

“I was watching, but I didn’t really learn anything,” Eita commented, Tetsurou laughing beside him.

“I’d like to see you try better than that.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Standing up, Eita straightened his shirt, before confidently strolling over to the bar. He made eye contact with him, and as Hajime opened his mouth to ask for his order, the vampire hopped on top of the bar, sliding over to him, sitting comfortably on top of it. He grabbed his collar, pulling him over, before licking over his full lips, smirking at the delicious taste, before plunging in for a deep kiss, legs wrapped around his waist, arms over his shoulders, pulling him close enough for their bodies to mold into one being.

“That’s one way to get someone’s attention,” Kei side commented with a noncommittal expression.

Hajime wasn’t really responsive, but wasn’t pushing him away either. He was neither encouraging the physical attention, nor outright rejecting it either. He was kind of going with the flow, tilting his head for the other to get a better angle, as Eita combed his fingers through his short hair, edging him more into it.

As he pulled away, they were both a bit out of breath, Eita’s cheeks flushed, either the other’s hair a mess.

“Is your place close by?” Eita asked breathily.

“It’d be kind of hard to take you there, since my bike only has room for me and my boyfriend to sit on it,” Hajime deadpanned, before looking down at the bar counter. “Now, would you mind getting down from there? I just cleaned it.”

“Boyfriend?” Eita asked, just to be sure he heard right.

“Eita-chan, mind taking your hands off my boyfriend? Hmm?” Tooru asked in a sugar coated toned, smiling his annoyingly carefree smile up at him. Eita snapped his head to his direction, glaring down at him. Tooru ignore the glare, staring dreamily at Hajime instead. “Is your shift over yet?”

“Yeah, let me just quickly grab my things from the back, and we can leave,” Hajime informed, pulling out of Eita’s grasp to hustle over to the back. Tooru gave the other a knowing look, before turning on his heel, smiling ever so happily as he strode out of the doors.

“Son of a-”

“We were doomed from the start, let it go,” Tetsurou consoled, patting his shoulder, before walking away to find a new target.

“He was ten steps ahead of us, as usual. Get over it,” Kei followed, shrugging as he walked aimlessly away from the bar.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, if you want to try that trick on me next, Eita-kun.” Eita turned to see Satori’s transparent form laying on his stomach over the counter.

“You have nothing to offer me, blood and company included,” Eita sneered, turning on his heel to storm away in a huffy frenzy.

“Maybe next time then!” Satori called out, smirking at the other’s retreating back.


End file.
